Never Alone
by captjackspeanut
Summary: Elizabeth realizes that she was truly never alone. JE Oneshot. Part 1 of a series.


Disclaimer: Do not own pirate of the Caribbean or any of the characters. Just another sad fact of life.

Never Alone

One month. It had been one month since she had to bear the burden alone. Everything had been going as well as it could, as well as it could for the pirate king. She looked down at the journal opened on the mahogany desk in her quarters, her life spilled onto the cream sheets. Six years of her life, part of it as Miss. Swann, the governor's daughter and part of it as Captain Elizabeth Turner, pirate king. One entry was left blank though, dated November 19, 1734. She had had enough strength to write out the date, but anything beyond that was unmanageable. She willed her hand to move and create the words that were forever burned in her heart, but she was stubborn. Just as she was about to attempt at least just one word, a knock sounded on her door. She had not had many visitors since her arrival home two weeks prior.

"The door's open if you are willing," Elizabeth cautioned. She was still not in the mood to deal with the petty problems of the cove's inhabitants.

"He wouldn't want you like this," the husky voice of Captain Teague warned her from the open doorway. He entered the room slowly, as if testing the waters.

"And what am I like?"

"A ghost," he gently laid his hand upon her shoulder. "Perhaps the part he loved died with him, but it does not have to be so."

Elizabeth stiffened. There was that word again, love. She had had enough of that feeling and it had only caused more pain and anguish then what was right. She gently brushed Teague's hand from her shoulder and stood. Moonlight was now coming in from the window of her study; part of an old Spanish galleon that Teague had referred to as _amanecer de la mañana_, or Morning's Dawn. Elizabeth lit another candle and placed it by her bed. She was still aware that Teague's fathomless eyes were watching her every move, but she was use to being scrutinized.

"When was the last time you said his name?" Teague asked once Elizabeth had stopped by the window. He watched as her shoulders slumped and a barely audible sigh escaped from between her quivering lips. "It's been a whole month, hasn't it? Let him go Elizabeth and live your life the way it's suppose to be lived. You are pirate king and lord and captain."

"What do you know of him? You weren't even there, not even there for your son," she hissed. "It was public, the hanging, you know. There for the entertainment of the British society both poor and affluent. The night before I was able to sneak into the prison and you know what I saw?" Elizabeth stared at Teague, her golden brown eyes glistening in the candlelight. "I saw a broken man I could not fix." Before Elizabeth could start crying, Teague had wrapped her in his warm embrace. This was what he had come to do, release Elizabeth from her demons.

"Why did Jack have to die?" she cried into his chest, her tears marking his long coat. "Why must he go where I cannot follow?"

"He is his mother's son," Teague whispered. "He has followed where only she can find him."

Elizabeth raised her head to look Teague in the face, her eyes red and puffy. It was then that she saw it, the hurt and pain that Jack's death had brought both of them. She tightened her hold around his midsection, willing herself to move on. She knew now that she was not alone, but she never was truly alone.

"There was something I was never able to tell Jack," she mumbled into his jacket.

Teague looked down upon the top of Elizabeth's head, hope springing forth in his soul. He had always wished that Jack and she would marry, but he also understood the vows she had made to the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. She needed some happiness within all the turmoil her life had thrown at her with the force of a hurricane. He held his breath, waiting for her to continue.

"Jack would have been a father."

The End

A/N: Okay, so this was my first fanfic. If I could have thought of a better ending, it would not have ended this way. I must say, I have no idea where this came from, but I sat at my computer and typed away. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know in a review. I do hope that my muse does not leave me, I really do enjoy writing.


End file.
